Nephalem - Diablo III
by Dyrezz
Summary: The Prophecy of the End has finally come. With the fall of a star from above, the dead have risen. With forces moving in the shadows, there are few who rise in order to prevent the End of Days from coming true.


_**Introduction**_

 _ **So this is a complete 360 from my usual stories, normally being Nintendo-Based. So here is a quick story before the story on why I am writing a Blizzard-brand story.**_

 _ **I have not been a true die-hard fan of Diablo 3, personally. The first Act takes forever to complete, and then the following Acts get shorter and shorter and it was slightly disappointing. The story itself was amazing, the gameplay was amazing, but the execution of the levels was what I felt lacked (Leave a comment with your opinion on what you thought of Diablo 3).**_

 _ **However, I felt that the post-game was really nice, the Nephalem Rifts. So in honor to my brother, who pushed, and pushed until I caved to play the game with him, I am writing this Fanfiction Novelization. This is going to be different from a single-player playthrough of the game, and I am going to attempt in making it more interesting than a multiplayer playthrough.**_

 _ **Rules, first, every class in this game is going to be a character. It is your choice who the main character is, as I will attempt to make everyone equally important throughout the series. Second, Not every gender is going to be used. I apologize for this rule, but if I did, there would be a lot of repetition between characters. So instead, each class will be one gender. Third, not every character is going to appear each and every chapter, at least not at the beginning. I find it a bit chaotic if six characters had their own views in each chapter, and that would make each chapter incredibly long. That is why I do not plan on writing all six opinions at first. Finally, Each world is going to be the same length, as that was the disappointing factor to me in the game, I decided I wanted this story to be long, with each Act being the same length. I hope you will all enjoy this series, and please read onward!**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _And at the end of days, the first sign shall appear in the Heavens. Justice shall fall upon the world of men. The armies of Light and Shadow will clash across the fields of eternity._

She awoke from a nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat and tears running down her cheeks. Her breathing was near hysterics, as her pupils dilated in the dark cathedral. Leah, neice of Deckard Cain, had fallen asleep in the pews of the ancient building. Old architecture rose around her, and ancient signs to a society very few have known.

How she disliked the way the wind howls through the fractured halls. She disliked how the rain pattered on the rooftop and sounding like a soulless heartbeat. She disliked how the flash of lightning and roar of thunder made her less easy, and always afraid that the next one was going to strike the cathedral and bring down its walls.

She brushed back a bit of her short, brown hair from her eyes. She looked to see if her uncle was still working at the altar. To no surprise, he was there, with all his tomes and texts and scrolls, muttering nonsense to himself.

"Leah, are you alright, my girl?"

"It was nothing Uncle," She quickly responded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lightning flashed across the stain-glass window. "It was… just a bad dream,"

She stood up and began walking towards Deckard, each step of her leather boots made a soft stepping sound which echoed against every wall of the cathedral. "We should be getting you home,"

"But there's still work to be done," Deckard coughed, he pulled piles of papers towards him, and ran his bony fingers along the papyrus, "If these translations are correct," he coughed again, Leah pulled a thick, leather blanket over her uncle, "The powers of Hell could already be on the move," His weary eyes looked to his niece, "The world must be told of the coming darkness,"

Leah did not believe in his stories. She placed a bowl on top of one of the leather-bound books to catch the rainwater that dripped in from the rooftop. She looked up towards the window in thought.

According to Deckard, the glass is suppose to be a depiction of an angel, the Archangel of Valor, whom he had explained was named Imperius. The window depicted the angel slaying demons with a spear. She rubbed her eyes again, thinking that the window was getting brighter.

"You do believe me," Deckard spoke up, calmly and cautiously, "Don't you, Leah?"

The cathedral begun to shake. It was unnoticeable at first, but she could tell. The chandelier above begun to sway, and chunks of the remaining roof begun crumbling down into the hall.

"It has begun," Deckard spoke, looking up for a moment. He begun shifting the pages into one of his tomes, collecting as much work as he could.

Leah grabbed his hand, "Leave it uncle, it's not important," She pulled him out of the chair and begun to run back up the hall, trying to run from the window which now shone with a light like the sunrise - though it was the middle of the night and storming.

Something collided into the window, causing a burst of force to push Leah and Deckard forwards. Her grip lost her uncle, as she skidded across the stone floor. Fires filled the cathedral. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her uncle anywhere in the Cathedral.

Her eyes were only locked on the new pit that now filled the floor of the hall. Flames billowed upwards from the stone, as pages and books and pews were swallowed into the abyss. Leah knew where Deckard went. She dropped to her knees, hearing the hissing and snapping of the flames below, tears formed on her eyes again,

"Uncle!" She shouted, looking down into the pit.

Something had crashed into the cathedral. A star from the skies. Leah heard the cathedral creaking and hissing as the flames threatened to bring more of it down. She had to go, quickly, or a terrible fate would befall her as well. "I'll come back Uncle," she said to herself, standing and turning towards the door. She wiped her eyes as she forced the doors opened, "I'll come back for you, Uncle, I promise,"


End file.
